Папа
| affiliation = Чайные Пираты | occupation = Пират; Капитан | jva = Такэхару Кунимото }} Папа является капитаном Чайных Пиратов, появившихся в Шестом Фильме One Piece. Также он является отцом Росы, Рика и Дейзи. Внешность Папа является человеком невысокого роста с каштановыми волосами и щетиной. Он носит красное короткое пальто с жёлтыми полосами, зелёные шорты в жёлтый горошек и пиратскую треуголку того же дизайна и цвета, как и его пальто. Он также носит чёрные, прямоугольные солнцезащитные очки, которые опираются на кончик носа. Личность Папа изначально был трусом, боявшимся тех, кто был сильнее его. Однако ради детей, он готов проявлять характер перед ними, чтобы те верили в то, что он сильных и храбрый. Позже, благодаря помощи Луффи и Дейзи, он научился преодолевать свои страхи и показал истинную храбрость. Papa also has a strong belief in respect for one's elders, demanding that his daughter, Rosa, respects him when she says he is lying. Отношения 'Семья' Папа очень заботится о своей семье и готов сделать что угодно для них. Он проявляет частые попытки выглядеть круто, чтобы произвести на них впечатление и заставить их думать, что он сильный. 'Дейзи' thumb|left|210px|Дейзи внушает Папе уверенность в себе. По началу, казалось, что Дейзи верила всему, что говорил ей отец, однако в итоге оказалось, что она всегда знала о том, что он их обманывал, но не смотря на это, она всегда верила в него и его силы. В конце, после того, как Папа одолел Лилию Гвоздику она стала считать его героем. 'Роса' Роса, в течение долгого времени не доверяла своему отцу из-за его лжи, в чём также пыталась убедить свою сестру и брата. Однако в конце концов, когда Папа показал свою силу, она вновь стала доверять ему. 'Рик' Рик всегда верил в то, что его отец очень сильный, будучи готовым верить всему что он говорит, однако из-за слов его старшей сестры он стал сомневаться в нём. Однако после победы над Омацури, Рик вновь стал воспринимать своего отца, как героя. 'Пираты Соломенной Шляпы' 'Монки Д. Луффи' Папа восхищался Луффи за его храбрость и его способность вдохновлять людей, чтобы добиться успеха. В итоге, благодаря поддержке Луффи и словам Дейзи, Папа показал свою храбрость. В конце их знакомства Луффи заявил, что он, его дети и Бриф являются для него друзьями, которых он никогда не забудет. 'Тони Тони Чоппер' Когда Папа впервые встретился с Чоппером, он был напуган пиратом в связи со своей трусостью. Однако в итоге, выслушав чувства Папы, Чоппер решил помочь ему произвести впечатление на его детей в обмен на информацию о Омацури. Подружившись с ним, Папа и его дети решили спасти его из рук Омацури, однако тот уже был поглощён Лилией Гвоздикой. 'Бриф' Хотя взаимоотношения между Папой и Брифом не были показаны, они оба испытывали взаимное уважение друг к другу во время боя с Омацури и Лилией Гвоздикой. Папа и его дети, признал свою дружбу с ним, изобразив фирменный знак Усатых Пиратов. Пираты Красных Стрел 'Омацури' Папа был первоначально испуган силой Омацури, считая, что тот является жестоким человеком, используя других людей в качестве пищи для растения. Омацури же считал его и его семью кучкой слабаков, которые должны служить лишь кормом для Лилии. Папа в конце концов нашёл в себе мужество, чтобы победить источник силы Омацури, позволив тем самым Луффи победить барона. 'Лилия Гвоздика' Папа был первоначально испуган Лилией Гвоздикой, увидев, как она выглядит в истинном облике. Изначально он боялся противостоять силе цветка, однако в итоге найдя в себе мужество, Папа пускает в него стрелу, которой поражает её насквозь. 'Мутигоро и Розарио' Когда папа и его семья прибыли на остров, они были вынуждены участвовать в играх. Тогда же, встретившись с Мутигоро и Розарие, он и его семья проиграли из-за несправедливых условий игры. 'Силы и способности' Папа является физически слабым человеком, проиграв при первой встрече Чопперу. Тем не менее, у него очень хорошо развиты зрение и прицел, будучи способным поразить Лилию Гвоздику стрелой из лука, даже не смотря на всю свою дрожь и волнение. История 'Прошлое' В какой-то момент жена Папы умерла, а спустя время он стал капитаном собственной команды Чайных Пиратов, в которой состояли он и его дети: Дейзи, Роса и Рик. Путешествуя по Гранд Лайн, отношения Папы и Росы ухудшились из-за его трусости. В конце концов, они прибывают на Остров Омацури, где решили устроить пикник. После прибытия его семьи на остров, Папа и его команда были вынуждены участвовать в испытаниях Омацури, в первом из которых они проиграли. 'Барон Омацури и Секретный Остров' Striking a Deal thumb|210px|Папа "побеждает" Чоппера. Находясь на острове, Папа неожиданно встречает Чоппера, после чего вступает с ним в бой, но быстро проигрывает. В итоге, решив все разногласия, он заключает сделку с северным оленем, согласно которой он даст ему всю информацию о Бароне Омацри, за что тот в обмен на это подждастся ему на глазах его детей. Таким образом увидев их бой Дейзи и Рик были поражены силой их отца, однако Роса не поверив ему пыталась убедить их в том, что их отец трус, в результате чего Рик стал сомневаться в нём, а Дейзи разочаровалась. После того как он закончил "бой" с пиратом, Папа показал Чопперу старый розыскной плакат Пиратов Красной Стрелы. Увидев его, Чопперу показалось странным, что на нём команда Омацури выглядит также, как и сейчас, в отличии от самого Барона. Тогда же, неожиданно, в Чоппера была пущена стрела, что вызвало большой шок и страх у Папы и его детей. Betrayal of Trust Забрав Чоппера на вершину острова, где был расположен корень Лилии Гвоздики, Чайный Пираты проследовали за ним и попытались спасти Чоппера. Омацури также был готов пожертвовать их ними жизнями, для осуществления своего плана, после чего виноградная лоза цветка схватила Дейзи. Чоппер и другие вытащить её и унести в безопасное место, однако неожиданно Чоппера также хватает растение, но поняв, что его спасение стало бесполезным, Папа смог заставить себя и детей уйти в безопасное место. Из-за этого Роса ещё больше разочаровалась в нём, назвав трусом, за что Папа ударил её и потребовал, чтобы она его уважала, так как он всё ещё её отец. thumb|left|210px|Папа готовиться пустить стрелу в Лилию Гвоздику. Позже, Папа и его дети встретились с Луффи и Брифом и рассказали им о Чоппере. Видя, что тот хочет вновь сразиться с Бароном, они пытались отговорить его от этой затеи, так как он снова проиграет ему. Однако тогда же, Дейзи сказала, что она слышала голоса Пиратов Соломенной Шляпы, зовущих Луффи, что вызвало потрясение у Папы. В итоге, Папа согласился помочь ему сразиться против Омацури, после чего его дети вновь поверили в него. The Final Conflict Во время боя Луффи с Омацури, Дейзи рассказала Папе, что она знала, что он лжёт и о чём он разговаривал с Чоппером, но не смотря на это она правда верила, что он сильный, так как он прилагал все усилия, чтобы быть хорошим отцом и всегда защищать их. Отметив, что она похожа на свою мать, Папа будучи вдохновлённым словами Дейзи и действиями Луффи, преодолевает свои страхи и возвращает своё мужество. Схватив лук Омацури и его стрелу, он прицеливается в Лилию Гвоздику, после чего выстрелив и не смотря на всю дрожь и волнение, он убивает её. В дальнейшем, когда Луффи проснулся после победы над Омацури, Папа и другие были рядом с ним, чтобы убедиться, что он в порядке. Молодой капитан поблагодарил их всех за помощь и дружбу. When Luffy woke up from passing out after defeating Omatsuri, Papa and the others checked to make sure he was alright. The young captain thanked them all for their help and friendship. Основные сражения *Папа против Тони Тони Чоппера *Папа и Монки Д. Луффи против Омацури и Лилии Гвоздики Прочее * "Papà" в переводе означает "Отец" или "Папа" на Итальянском, Каталанском, Испанском, Немецком, Французском и Русском языках. Примечания Навигация по сайту en:Papa Категория:Люди Категория:Мужчины Категория:Капитаны пиратов Категория:Чайные Пираты